<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With You by silkystark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356935">Stuck With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark'>silkystark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silky's Tumblr Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clumsy Tony, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Quarantine, Stark Tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a little quarantine fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silky's Tumblr Prompts [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Baby, it's time to get up." The teen whines and rolls over to the other side of the bed, away from his lover.</p>
<p>"Don't wanna," He mumbles, covering his face with a pillow. "So sleepy."</p>
<p>Tony sighs and walks around to sit next to his boyfriend. "Peter, it's nearly 2pm. You need to get up, sleepyhead." He chuckles, rubbing Peter's back.</p>
<p>The boy groans and sits up, leaning his head on the man's shoulder. "But it's not like we can go anywhere. Why do I need to get out of bed?" He whines, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. Well, he does have a point, but no! They're not gonna sleep all day.</p>
<p>Tony rolls his eyes. "That may apply to other people during this time, but honey, we live in a <em> tower </em> with a swimming pool. A movie theater. Hell, even a bowling alley. I won't allow you to sleep all day when we could be doing fun stuff." Peter huffs in annoyance. "Plus, what's gonna happen when I go to sleep tonight and you're still bouncing off the walls? Am I gonna have to sleep all by myself?"</p>
<p>The boy quickly shakes his head. "No! Okay, fine, let me take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs?" Tony smiles and gives his boy a loving kiss on his slightly chapped lips before turning to leave the room. </p>
<p>"Don't keep me waiting too long, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Turns out, Tony wanted his boy to get up because he had a little somethin' planned for them at the tower. After Peter showers and gets dressed, he skips downstairs into the kitchen, only to find it empty. "Babe?" He calls, confused.</p>
<p>"Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you he is out on the balcony." FRIDAY's voice cuts through the kitchen and Peter quickly thanks her before making his way over to the large door that the AI opens for him. He walks out into the spring air, about to call his lover's name when he hears the sound of glass shattering, followed by a quick, "<em>Shit!" </em></p>
<p>"Tony?" He turns the corner to find the man bent over, picking up small shards of what seems to be a broken teacup. The man lifts his head and accidentally bangs it on the underside of the glass table. </p>
<p>Peter turns away to hide the amusement on his face, but it's no use when Tony groans lowly. The boy bursts out laughing, his head thrown back as he cackles until the tears building up in his eyes begin to drip. "Sor––Fuck that was so funny––I-I'm sorry for laughing, baby, but," He giggles as he walks over to the man whose face is faintly tinted red in embarrassment. He holds out his hand, biting his lip to stifle the laugh that threatens to spill out. "Here, let me help you."</p>
<p>Tony brushes off his pants and clears his throat after the strong boy pulls him up off the ground. "Well, that was fun." He mutters. He rubs the back of his head where a bump will soon form, and turns to face his lover.</p>
<p>Peter grabs the man's hands, linking their fingers together and he leans up on his tippy toes, grin still wide as can be. "Hey," He murmurs. The man looks at him and Peter places a sweet kiss to his lips. "I love you. I'm sorry for laughing." Tony gives a small smile and nods his head.</p>
<p>When they pull away, Peter looks around them and notices..."Are we having a picnic?" There's a large basket filled with different types of foods with a red and white blanket spread out next to it.</p>
<p>Tony chuckles and shrugs. "Surprise!" He says lightly. He bends down to pick up the broken pieces of the cup and places them in the garbage can near them. "I uh, I knew you liked this kind of thing, so I figured we can make the best of being stuck here." Peter grins and kisses the man again, accidentally clashing their teeth together. Tony wraps his arms around the boy and slips his tongue into his soft mouth. Peter sighs lovingly when they pull away and Tony guides him to the blanket. "Let's eat, sweetheart."</p>
<p>The couple eats their delicious subs that Tony put together while the boy was snoring away in their bedroom, and Peter thanks him in between every bite. "What do you want to drink, baby?" Tony asks as he gets up to walk over to the glass table with a variety of cold drinks.</p>
<p>"I want what you're having." He says with a mouthful of bread. Tony smiles fondly at him and shakes his head before turning back to the table.</p>
<p>"I'm having champagne, my dear. Pick something else." He says as he pours the chilled liquid into a glass, filling it up halfway.</p>
<p>Peter whines but says, "Root beer, please."</p>
<p>When the subs are eaten up, Tony pulls out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and the boy practically moans at the sight. "God Tony, these are my favorite!" Peter says happily.</p>
<p>"Why do you think I made them, baby?" He responds as he unwraps the desserts. He grabs one of the bigger pieces and brings it up to his boy's mouth, watching as his teeth sink into the fruit. This time, Peter does moan.</p>
<p>"Soo good." He says grinning up and Tony. They take turns feeding each other the sweet treats, and talk about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company, really.</p>
<p>"Hey what's that over there?" Peter points to the sky, Tony's eyes following, and quickly sneaks a sip of the man's drink.</p>
<p>Tony furrows his eyebrows, not seeing anything but an airplane across the clear sky. "Umm, are you talking about the plane?" He asks.</p>
<p>Peter smiles. "Oh, yeah, silly me!"</p>
<p>When they finish all of their food, and start getting kinda cold, the two men clear up their little picnic and bring everything inside. </p>
<p>"Let's go, baby." Tony grabs Peter's hand and guides him to the elevator.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" The curious boy asks, and Tony just smiles and tells FRI to take them to floor seventy-two. Tony walks the boy down the hallway once they reach the floor, and Peter soon realizes what they're doing. "We're gonna watch a movie?" He asks excitedly.</p>
<p>Tony nods and opens the large door for him. They get situated on the large couch with blankets and grab their candies, even though they're super full from the picnic, and Tony presses play. It's one of the movies that hasn't been out yet, sadly postponed until the whole worldwide mess is over, but Tony Stark easily got his hands on it.</p>
<p>Peter looks over to his boyfriend and grabs his hand, giving it a loving squeeze which the man returns. Tony gets distracted, watching the teen's face more than the actual screen. He's just wondering how he got so lucky, how he's able to call Peter Parker his. The boy is truly a gift. And with his spidey senses, said boy feels the man's eyes burning into the side of his face. He looks over and sees the adoration in Tony's eyes and his heart clenches.   </p>
<p>Peter gets up and slowly crawls into the man's lap, fingers finding their way to the hair at the nape of his neck. Let's just say they couldn't really finish the movie because as soon as Peter's lips met the man's strong jaw, everything was a blur of passion and pleasure. They can watch it another time. Good thing they're stuck inside for a few more weeks.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>